


No Chocolate

by Frewt



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Valentine's Day, dirty things happening in school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frewt/pseuds/Frewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chie has something for Yosuke, but to his surprise its not chocolate. He´ll stop complaining soon enough though!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Persona, first Chie/Yosuke and second smut fic I have written. Also first one to post here! I am very interested in critique and ideas for a sequel :)

With a loud bang the door of the schools rooftop flung upon, a protesting voice rang out into the sky.

"What the hell are you dragging me up here for? Yu has a bunch of delicious chocolates down there and I know he´d let me have some of them!" 

Yosuke, the brunet boy that was currently pulled outside gave a dramatic sigh, to which his companion just rolled her eyes and closed the door behind them.

"He´s even got self-mades, you hear? I never get any of those! Not even from you or Yukiko!"

Chie sent him an annoyed look and gave his shoulder a punch that made him pull a face.

"I can pass on having you call my food Mystery Chocolate X or something! And you´re not getting any sweets from me, not after you complained about the ones last year."

Even this dimwit of a guy realized it may be bad to make a comment to that and so he just rubbed his shoulder and looked around the rooftop. It was rather mild for february, but apart from him and the shorthaired girl that stood across with her hands at her hips the place was empty. Irritation played on his face and he genuinely wondered why the girl had brought him up here.  
When he turned his head back to her, she was right in his face and he had to take a step back. His eyes widened and he chuckled nervously. Had he done something to incur her wrath? While he was still going through the possibilities in his mind, Chie followed his movement and cornered him with a defiant look and a set jaw. 

"Chie? Whats up with you?"

His retreat came to a halt when he recognized the predatory look in her eyes. Oh. Oh, well, he could have realized this sooner. Why does anyone bring a member of the other gender up to a deserted rooftop? Nevermind that they still had school and everything but -

"I better... stop complaining now" 

Chie gave a low, frustrated growl at his late epiphany that made something in his teenage mind short circuit. Yosuke noted that an angry Chie was a sexy Chie and he decided to just be glad for the opportunity.  
When she pushed him and crashed their hungry mouths together, he met her halfway. Their lips moved hotly against each other, it was something sweet and something spicy and the most delicious taste. Yosuke was shoved roughly, the girls hands commanding and steering him, until his back hit the concrete wall and he was trapped against her body.  
Yosuke wasted a thought on how a simple sports sweater could so easily conceal the hot curves pressing against him in all the right places. But then again, maybe that was part of the appeal – Don´t Think – Feel, was it? He deepened the kiss even more, their tongues met and the sensation shot straight to his abdomen. He welcomed it with a groan and pushed against Chie fervently, their mouths and lips and tongues and hands hot on each other. Chie made wonderful, intoxicating sounds, something between a mewl and an angry snarl and their warm breaths mingled in short gasps.

The way Chies lips moved on his own and her soft breasts rubbing against his chest through their clothes were very effectively draining Yosuke of the capability to question what was happening. He let his hands wander over the girls sides and willingly let himself be dragged down into a sitting position. She was hovering on all fours above him now, like a cat on the prowl, and swatted away his hand when he grabbed her ass under the skirt. Yosuke chuckled and let her take the lead. Whatever it was that possessed her so suddenly, he was getting something good out of it.

Green eyes glinted darkly and gave the girl a dangerous appearance, only lessened by her heavy breaths and the light blush coloring her cheeks. She was very satisfied with the way this was going, and it gave her enough guts to go through with her little idea. Yosuke pulled her closer to go for another kiss, but she turned her head and started nibbling slowly on his neck and collar bone. The breath that escaped the boy spurred her on.  
A small hand cupped the front of his pants and boldly began to massage him through the fabric. Yosuke gasped and threw his head back, wincing when he hit the wall. He was so goddamn hard already! He couldn´t help but move his hips a little and once again reached for Chie, trying to return the favor and fondle her breasts. But with her free hand, she caught him and held his wrist to the wall, next to his head. Not that she wouldn´t have liked him touching her, but that would defeat the point.

Yosuke struggled a little, but another nip against a sensitive spot on his neck turned his attention back to the important things. His eyes hazed over and he leaned back with a wanton breath. Chie was doing such delicious things, he wondered why he was even resisting in the first place. Her hand stroked up and down his crotch, applying enough pressure that he could feel it very very well even through the thick jeans. With a quick flick of her wrist, the zipper was pulled down and the pleasurable restraint was exchanged with a thrilling chill of the cool rooftop air. Nope, not complaining about that one.

Suddenly, Chie pulled back and Yosuke opened his half-lidded eyes in confusion. This wasn´t really the point to stop now was it? He saw the furiously blushing girl pull of her shoes and her white socks and didn´t comprehend. She leaned back on her arms and raised her right foot to his leg, carefully trailing upwards to his now accessible boxers.

"W-what are you-"

"Didn´t you say you´d stop complaining?!"

"But-"

"Shut. Up."

Something dark in Chies eyes and the feeling of the ball of her foot finally reaching his cock made him shut up for real. The girl furrowed her brows in concentration and the boy watched her in fascination. It didn´t feel bad. Not at all. And Chies legs had always been a point of admiration for Yosuke, strong yet lean, deadly in fight and still womanly... Her small foot pressed gently against his erection and he marveled in the difference to a hand. He could feel the soft muscles with every tentative stroke she made and after a short while he relaxed again and let out a shaky breath.

"Take ´em off" Chie commanded. She was getting more brave by his positive response. Yosuke complied and ruggedly pulled down his pants and then the boxers. All the while Chie was pressing her foot down on his cock, so that he could feel the hot friction of fabric sliding down between his skin and the underside of her foot. It made him groan in desire and buck his hips.  
Chie went along with the movement and pressed his hard erection onto his stomach, then trailed down to the base only to slowly rub back upwards, leaving an ache and igniting him in a fever. Each rub was drawn out and slow, painfully slow, torturous and delicious. But Yosukes quickening heartbeat and growing lust demanded an increase in pace, more, harder strokes. Drops of white liquid started to pearl on his tip, and Chie brought up her foot to the leaking head slowly, pleasure shot through the boy. Yosuke stifled a moan and his hands twitched towards his member. But then he just balled his fists and forced his arms to his sides. He didn´t want to spoil the experience, and the fact Chies weapon of choice was right at his weakest spot made him reconsider his priorities. He was starting to think it was an amazing weapon.

She was now circling his tip with more pressure and his mouth gaped open, he couldn´t contain his ragged breaths. An incredible heat spread through his whole body, little jolts and bursts of constrained, controlled prickling energy. He watched the concentration on her face, the slightly opened pink lips and the warm color of her face that seemed to be less of embarrassment and more of arousal by now. And between her legs, he could see her black spats cling to flushed and full skin, an even darker spot over her sex that made him go wild, he needed to do something, he needed to touch. He let his fingers brush against her ankle and then up, as far as he could reach without getting in her way. Creamy skin and taut muscles, sweet and spicy and everything that was Chie.

The girl whimpered and in response shifted, and then there was her other foot dragging against Yosukes sensitive skin as well. Carefully the ball of her foot swiveled over his tip and then downwards again, slickening him up with his own precum. Finally she let her soles press on his member from both sides, her cute toes curling around him in an effort to encircle him fully.

"Gods Chie-!" He gasped, but after that he failed to convey comprehensible words. Chie was rubbing up and down on him, all the way from base to tip, her legs working ceaselessly in a jagged rhythm. Wet, indecent sounds rang in his ears mixed with their breaths and his moans. Yosuke didn´t realize he was grabbing her leg harder or that she was getting less steady herself, their mewls and sounds of lust growing louder and wilder. Surely he was going crazy right then and there because all he could see was the lewd pose she was in and her arms trembling and oh gods she looked so dirty and perfect and his dick between her feet was about the hottest thing he could have imagined – not that he had done that before but now it was just so right and he knew it would replace some of his other fantasies with ease. Something in his stomach tightened, Chie saw how he bit his lower lip and increased the pace once more. 

Each stroke of Chies delicate feet sent shockwaves down to his abdomen, surging through his flesh, bringing him into a downward spiral of heat and building up an ache, stroke by stroke, his senses narrowed and he muffled his groans with his unoccupied hand. The white hot feeling coiled in his core and then he couldn´t take it anymore. He bit down into his palm and let the waves of pleasure wash over him, shuddering, cursing under his breath. When he opened his eyes again he saw a satisfied smirk on Chies lips, even though she was no more composed than him. Yosuke returned the grin and tugged her down for another yearning kiss, to which she mewled into his mouth – then the schoolbell rang. Lunchbreak was over.

"Nghh!" He protested, but the girl jumped up, slipping her shoes over her feet while adjusting her sweater and skirt and turned to go back to classes.

"Hey, but what about you?" 

Yosuke managed weakly, trying to clean himself up quickly to follow her. Chie looked away, embarrassed and frowning as if he wasn´t getting something that should have been obvious.

"Stupid. There´s no time."

At the thought that Chie would have this musky, indecent smell on her for the rest of the schoolday, her spats damp right in the middle of the class, surrounded by so many people – and him being the only who knew – he gulped and his pants tightened a little again. But he knew if she said this was it for today, he wouldn´t be getting any more, and so he saved the image of her panting and stroking him with those delicious, dangerous feet in his mind for a later time.

He fumbled to get his pants back up and gave her a glare for just standing there. But then he caught a mumble, barely audible that sent his mind reeling again and left him standing dumbfounded on the rooftop for a moment, while she already ran downstairs.

"You can repay me next month"

**Author's Note:**

> (I also dont really like the pairing and feel this is not as good as my first smutfic ._.)


End file.
